


A Princely Tale

by fullmetallegends



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oikawa seems like a jerk, Sugawara is a softie, coronation ceremony, oikawa has some style, prince AU, suga and daichi are proud parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetallegends/pseuds/fullmetallegends
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata were born in a village not too far away from the castle. Both Kageyama and Hinata care deeply for the other, but what happens when the king comes and claims Hinata as his heir? This is the story of Kageyama and Hinata's life of loving each other and wanting live by and protect the other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I Posted this, then deleted it by accident so here it is again. 
> 
> I'm still new to Ao3

There once was a man who endured serving as a knight to protect the one he cared most about from being taken away from him. This tale of love may seem to be trite, but this story is its own. The knight's name was Kageyama Tobio and this is the story of how he cherished the Prince of Karasuno, Hinata Shouyou. 

The King was unable to have children of his own and requested to adopt a child from one of the surrounding villages. While visiting one of the villages far to the east, the King stopped his search. He had found a boy to be raised as a prince. The King found him in a home shared by two families, wrapped in a light blanket getting over a cold. The king claimed Hinata as the next heir to the throne. The King, while visiting the home of the two families, noticed the eminent presence of a young yet powerful figure. The King had turned around to a tug on the back of his cloak and stared at the small boy emitting a dangerous glare towards his figure. He had found the one with the prominent aura. The boy, Kageyama, was invited to serve as a knight's apprentice and watch over Hinata until he would be crowned king. 

When they reached the castle, the king released a cherubic smile that finally fit his appearance. The straight face the king always wore didn't suit him. His short stature and curly dark hair exclaimed the need of a smile. The King led Hinata and Kageyama over to four awaiting men. Two of the men standing on the right side of the grand room introduced themselves to Kageyama. One of the men was Oikawa Tooru. He had chestnut brown hair and eyes a shade darker. He was tall, much taller than the small boys the king brought with him. The other man, Iwaizumi Hajime, was slightly shorter than Oikawa, had spiky black hair, and was really buff. They both wore their armor with pride and led Kageyama away with soft smiles. 

The other two men turned towards the King and Hinata and gave heart-warming smiles. One man, with soft looking hair as pale as snow and brown soft eyes,stepped forward first. He had gracefulness to the way he walked and when he stepped into a ray light, let in by the windows, his pale skin, where it was visible, seemed to glow. He wore dark pants, with an olive green tunic falling down to mid-thigh. As he stepped forward, he introduced himself as Sugawara Koushi, but for Hinata to just call him Suga. The other man, who was about the same height as Suga, had dark brown hair and a caring but stern gaze. he wore similar pants to Suga but a red tunic draping his form instead of a green one. He introduced himself as Sawamura Daichi. 

After they introduced themselves to Hinata, Suga and Daichi looked towards the King and gave a slight bow. The King nodded and turned towards Hinata who let out a small "Ack!" of surprise. "Sugawara will be your tutor in the academic aspects of being a prince and Daichi will be your tutor in the physical aspects," The King stated strongly. The cherubic smile still on his lips but a serious glint in his eyes. Hinata gave a small nervous smile before nodding. 

Further away, in the armory of the castle, Oikawa and Iwaizumi stood with Kageyama. Oikawa was talking animatedly to Kageyama about what they should start training him in first and Iwaizumi was giving small inputs as he babbled away. Kageyama turned as he heard voices out in the hallway. His eyes caught a glimpse of orange hair and he smiled slightly, knowing that Hinata was okay. 

As Oikawa looked back at Kageyama, his laughter stopped and he took on a serious look. Oikawa grabbed a nearby wooden spear and tossed it at Kageyama. Kageyama quickly turned and grabbed the spear before it touched him. Any doubts Oikawa or Iwaizumi had for the King's reasoning for bringing him to the castle were erased as Kageyama glanced up at him. Oikawa smiled and grabbed another spear and charged at Kageyama. Kageyama's training had begun and he was going to work hard to protect his love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short!

Up in a room with a huge bed and decor not seeming to fit a hyper boy's personality, Sugawara, Daichi and Hinata sat. Suga was telling Hinata about the expectations that will be upheld to him academically but stopped suddenly when he heard soft snores coming from the small orange haired boy beside him. 

"I must have bored him to sleep" Suga mused to Daichi with a light chuckle. "Well he's had a long day," Daichi spoke back softly. 

Suga stood up and positioned Hinata's body so he was laying properly on the extravagant bed and Daichi pulled up the thick blankets to cover him. As Suga and Daichi walked towards the door, the heavy oak door opened as quietly as it could. Suga looked down into sharp, dark ebony eyes that belonged to the other small child in the castle. Kageyama's eyes scanned over the room curiously until his eyes rested on the orange tuft of hair that was sticking up from under the thick red covers on the bed. Kageyama released a breath he didn't realize he was holding and looked back over to Sugawara with calmer eyes. He looked back to Hinata with a small smile before he excused himself from the room and headed back to the armory. 

As Kageyama wandered back into the armory where Oikawa and Iwaizumi had set up another set of targets and equipment that they were going to use for practice. 

"How was your walk Tobio-chan? Ready to get back to practice?" Oikawa questioned as Kageyama stepped through the heavy wooden door separating the hall and the training room.


	3. Chapter 3

Months passed and Hinata and Kageyama barely had time to see each other. They were used to seeing and talking to each other every day as when they first started at the castle, but as their training continued, they had less and less time to talk to each other. They barely had time to give the other a fleeting look as a hello anymore. 

As Hinata practiced reading, mathematics, geography, and the latest developments in science, two maids passed by the door whispering to each other.

"Did you hear about the brawl between Sir Oikawa and his apprentice?" The smaller maid with light blonde hair whispered to the taller one, who had a head full of straight black hair. 

"No! What happened?" The taller one whispered hastily back. 

"Sir Oikawa became furious at Kageyama because he wasn't adhering to the training schedule and wasn't listening or something. It got to the point where Sir Iwaizumi had to step in! And you know he never steps into something like that without being asked." The blonde rushed the words out of her mouth and used frantic hand movements.

"Really? I hope the King doesn't end Kageyama's apprenticeship. I hear he's really good, a natural actually." The taller girl looked down with a worried expression and the two girls rushed away to finish doing their rounds around the castle. 

Hinata had stopped doing his work while he eavesdropped on the conversation in the hall. He was listening so intently that when Sugawara re-entered the room he jumped. Hinata contemplated asking Suga about it but was worried he'd make him mad by asking about gossip instead of what he was supposed to be reading. As Suga walked further into the room towards Hinata, in as calm a voice that he could muster, Hinata spoke up. "Are Sir Oikawa and Kageyama okay? I heard news of their argument-" Before he could start rambling, Suga shushed him and voiced everything he had heard. 

As Sugawara answered any and all of the questions the young orange haired boy possessed, he saw an uncharacteristic emotion of yearning in Hinata's eyes. He missed Kageyama. After seeing the new emotion upon Hinata's face, Suga relieved him from his studies for the rest of the day. Hinata's head jerked up with surprise and a grin so wide it seemed to go ear to ear, the widest one Suga had ever seen, graced itself upon his face. Hinata jolted up and dashed out of the room. 

Hinata ran all the way to his room and searched through the ginormous wardrobe that sat against the far wall of the room. He searched till he found the flattering long-sleeved black top he was searching for. He stripped himself of the green one he had on previously and quickly put on the new one. After he changed, he ran out of the room and down towards the armory, searching for Kageyama.

As he came upon the armory, he saw a resting Kageyama, sweaty from a recent training session with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. He had a mug of wine in his hand and seemed to be gulping it down in an unquenchable thirst. Hinata ran into the room and seemed to jump onto his back. Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama's waist and squeezed as tight as he could, burying his head into Kageyama's back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm very sorry for deleting this before, I didn't mean too! Thank you to all the comments I received too!

As Hinata rammed into Kageyama's back, the wine in his hand spilled to the floor in splotches of red. Kageyama turned in the smaller boy's arms and wrapped him in his own hug. 

"I missed you" Hinata mumbled, orange head nuzzled into his shirt. Kageyama squeezed Hinata closer to relay his own yearning of not having him around. At the sound of a throat clearing behind them, they jumped apart and stared at the tall man before them. Oikawa stood there, a scowl gracing his delicate features. 

"Shouldn't you be training?" The question was uttered with a sneer but before Kageyama could make an excuse he continued, "You want to protect the future king don't you?" Kageyama slowly began nodding, as Hinata stared with wide eyes at the exchange. Hinata could see how their behavior toward each other was different from before. 

"Prince Hinata! Squire Kageyama!" A loud and high pitched voice yelled out in the hallway, coming closer to their position. As the young boy, no older than ten ran into the room, he called for Hinata and Kageyama again. "Prince Hinata and Sir Kageyama, you're needed in the throne room by the king." 

Both teens nodded before following the young boy out of the room. 

 

As they arrived, both of them bowed and stepped into the room. The extravagant room reflected the King's power, it was bright and plated in gold. This room and the ballroom were the most extravagant rooms in the whole castle. Kageyama and Hinata quickly walked forward to the short man sitting on his throne. 

The King nodded as they walked forward. Hinata shot a questioning look to the King's soft smile. The king stood from his large chair as the two young men stopped in front of the powerful man. 

"There is to be a ball here in a week's time, I wish for you both to attend. I need both of you to meet and socialize with other nobles and monarchs from surrounding territories and what better way for you to meet them than to throw a ball!" Both Hinata and Kageyama nodded and looked at each other happily, trying to contain their excitement, "Sugawara, Daichi, Iwaizumi, and Oikawa shall prepare you, you are dismissed."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! I FINISHED THIS! It's only 1 a.m. here, but please enjoy and tell me how I can improve my writing if you want to!

The day of the ball came, and both boys were bouncing in excitement as people began to arrive. Hinata was in his chambers, Daichi giving him uncomfortable clothes to put on. He was supposed to be able to move and breathe in these, right? After Daichi had convinced him to change into his new formal clothing, Suga fussed over his unruly orange hair. 

In Oikawa and Iwaizumi's chambers, Kageyama was forced into some of Oikawa's old clothes and his hair gelled back with the same product Oikawa always uses. Iwaizumi stood off to the side and let Oikawa handle everything. Formal wear and balls weren't his forte. 

As the ball began, everyone awaited the arrival of the prince. Kageyama stood at the foot of the staircase and eagerly waited for Hinata. Sugawara and Daichi stood to the side of the room holding their breath and the other's hand. They breathed out a sigh of relief when they saw and orange head of hair bop towards the top of the staircase but sighed in annoyance when they saw he changed out of the ruffled top the originally put him in. They didn't blame him for changing, the ruffled top just wasn't him. He was still in a semi-formal shirt, it was a cream color and the sleeves came down to just below his elbows. At the sight of Hinata, Kageyama let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Kageyama cleared his throat and straightened his dark blue dress shirt. 

Kageyama stared as the other boy descended the steps and Hinata grabbed his hand as he reached the bottom. Hinata smiled up at the dark haired young man and pulled him to the middle of the grand room. Sugawara and Daichi smiled with an intense feeling of joy as they saw the two begin to waltz. They both looked over to Oikawa and Iwaizumi and saw they had similar looks on their faces, but were concealing it better than Suga and Daichi were. 

Both of the boys were blushing as they began dancing and made small talk as they waltzed around the room. After the first dance, they took a break and met advisors and other royalty. Everyone feasted on pastries and tender meats and got drunk off wine. 

After everyone was greeted, Hinata and Kageyama resumed spending time together and carried on through the extravagant evening.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GOT THIS CHAPTER FINISHED

Years later, after Hinata had learned all there was to be king and Kageyama had been knighted and assigned to Shouyou's guard, Shouyou was to be crowned. The night of Shouyou's coronation, Tobio had a plan that he'd finally put into action tonight. Of course, he'd be there to protect the heir to the throne, but he was also invited as a guest so he'd be able to enjoy the festivities being held. 

All day, maids and nobles alike rushed about the castle in preparation for tonight. Princes, kings, and nobles from other kingdoms were to be welcomed to the event. Prince Kenma, who Shouyou got along with flourishingly, King Bokuto, who's eccentric attitude and ideas helped Shouyou learn what it meant to rule, and even King Ushijima was attending the event. King Ushijima never ventured far from his own lands and wasn't liked as much as some of the other monarchs. Oikawa wasn't very fond of him. 

Sugawara helped him get dressed in royal robes and assured him that he would make a very fine king. Well, Daichi helped more on the reassuring end. As Hinata got dressed in his chambers, he insisted Kageyama stay in the room and get changed as well. Ever since Kageyama was knighted, Hinata insisted that he stay by his side. After years, literal years, of being separated with only the occasional glance or slight conversation in the halls, Shouyou wanted to keep him as close as possible. Now, on their his coronation day, he could have him as close as he wanted and no one would care, as he would soon be their king. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were in the room too, but Oikawa was laying on Hinata's bed, chatting enough for almost all of them, and Iwaizumi helping Tobio pick out what to wear. Oikawa and Iwaizumi had gotten married almost two years ago, they're relationship never changed, though. They acted the same as they had the entire time they'd known each other. Oikawa was still a pain and Iwaizumi was still strong and sturdy. The only thing that did change, though, was that Iwaizumi was a little softer. They had all, (Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Suga, Daichi, Hinata, and Kageyama), become close friends through the years and when it was just them in the room, they were free to act as they pleased, as long as it was decent. ("All bedroom activities must remain in the bedroom" Suga had screamed this at Oikawa and Iwaizumi when he walked in on them kissing hotly in the training room) 

 

___

As the afternoon descended upon them, everyone crowded into the throne room and awaited Hinata's appearance. The doors opened, everyone bowed and finally stood back up when Shouyou had reached the throne and the clergyman waiting to crown him. The ceremony was beautiful, and boring as Shouyou and King Bokuto would say later. 

As everyone filed out of the room after, now crowned King, Hinata voices erupted in celebration and everyone chatted happily amongst themselves. People began entering the ballroom and the ensemble began to play. Tobio entered the room and looked across to find Shouyou not at the throne but rather dancing with Prince Kenma. He was smiling from ear to ear and his eyes shone when they caught sight of Tobio at the entrance to the room. 

Shouyou quickly excused himself from Kenma's presence and rushed toward Tobio but was cut off by other approaching nobles. When he looked back up to go find Tobio again, he was gone. Shouyou swiveled his head side to side desperately searching for the tall onyx haired knight. He felt a soft tap on his shoulder and quickly turned around to face the culprit. He came face to face with Tobio with a small smile gracing his usually stoic face. Shouyou jumped up and wrapped his arms around Tobio's shoulders and gave hima bright smile. 

"Tobio, will you marry me?"


End file.
